oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 13--"Let's Get Historical"
My second time attempting this...*sigh* So yeah, 13th episode, covers a subject I suck at, who-hooooooo Let's go... --Oh hey, different characters! (Also, nice Olo intro) --C-Can we like...never discuss Valentine's Day? I mean, it is the day's all dem ships are actually allowed to float n' sail, but still...I would think PBS Kids frowns upon the holiday because LOVE and RELATIONSHIPS and LOVE. Or...well, they probably take the friendship route. Cheapskates. --Love that heart chain! --Oh hey, Valentine's cards are back this year, with new characters and new sayings! --Olympia's pretty spot-''on'' with that sign-''off.'' ehehe amifunnyyet --"hey oddballs" (*le gasp*) "olympia here in one of my favorite rooms in headquarters" (*louder le gasp*) "THE TROPHY ROOM" (*shouts "BOMBS AWAY!" then explosions*) --So the room that every writer ever and every agent ever has been ignoring for a season and a half is full of artifacts that are VERY MUCH IMPORTANT. Good to know. --Agent Ova looks like she needs a change. Like O'Duffy, except she's of higher priority. I wonder if she collects fees or something just to look at the stuff XD --If Olympia's that impressed by the spinning chair, she would have died at the beginning of Rise of the Hydraclops. --That "Parallelograms" melody sounds familiar... --Ms. O scolded Orson for drawing what looks like Chinese letters on a "STOOOOOOONE TABLET"? --Wait, Odd Squad had a navy?! That just makes roleplaying Ms. O in DarkClan that much better!!! --Wait, so were they dwarfs or...? --"The first juice box Ms. O ever drank! I hear it can go for a lot on eBay. Hm...makes me wonder..." --Apparently Odd Squad celebrates famous agents by chopping off one of their hands and covering it in gold. Excuse me while I spend a good long hour puking in the toilet... --''WHOA HEY HI'' I KNOW IT'S NOT 63 BUT STILL OLYMPIA PLEASE 'SPARE US'' IS NOTHING OKAY ANYMORE --Odd Todd probably took his hand because he was heading to the hospital so the doctors could try and stitch it back in, Olympia. --Odie is a horse, not a dog, ruining any chance for a Garfield reference. *ding* --Ms. O would have died of heatstroke when she got to the second layer, unless she was in an air-conditioned vehicle with a drill. I saw that Nature Cat episode. I know what happens. --Olympia tries to exaggerate every item ever by adding "Odd Squad" to it, but fails. --Oooooo I like the crest the best, no rhyme intended :D --Great way to dis your leader, Orson... --''(*SPITS OUT EVERY meeeeeeep DRINK I EVER DRANK EVER IN MY meeeeeeep LIFE*)'' WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN MAN JJJJJJUST THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS OKAY RIGHT NOW PINKIE PIE IS OLYMPIA OLYMPIA IS PINKIE PIE ACCEPT IT, ACCEPT IT OLYMPIA JUMPED THE SHARK AND SO DID meeeeeeep PINKIE I KNOW MLP DID THIS WAY BEFORE ODD SQUAD BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU AND meeeeeep YOU AT THE SAME TIME TO WHOMEVER CAME UP WITH THIS meeeeeep I AIIIIIN'T HAVIN' THAT meeeeeeep (For those who don't know what jumping the shark is: it's when a TV show begins to decline in quality, usually with a scene of an episode or a whole episode, where the writers use a type of gimmick. TBH Odd Squad is not declining in quality--not drastically anyway--but this is very concerning if the writers think it is. I mean, a few episodes this season so far have been unofficial sequels to past S1 episodes. That could mean the writers are losing muse...so maybe try tweeting some ideas for episodes, see if the writers can get motivated again!) --I really thought that was a siren. I really did. --"Wow, he...really...got into this one." Yeah, he must have eaten it or mined it or something, because look at all dem dere chunks missing! --...Oh, he ate it. Never mind. --Her job is chair-spinning. That's it. Don't get paid for nothin' than just to sit on bum all day. --Olympia, seriously, STOP BEING FASCINATED BY A SPINNING CHAR JEEZ Well, that's it! Seeing the Trophy Room was actually pretty cool. I like all the artifacts in it, ESPECIALLY THAT CREST MY GOD :D Also, mention of jumping the shark is best moment. 100/10. Make Olympia Big O immediately or we will all protest. See you all next week, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts